Stix Feet UnderMissing Scene
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place after the episode. Piper comforts Paige after her near death experience. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed." They belong to the WB.

Enjoy!

A/N: As I've said before, this story, like the other "Charmed" ones I will be posting, was written around the time Paige became a part of the family.

Since Paige is my main favorite character, most of my stories will be centered on her.

In short, if Paige had not have become a part of the family, I would NOT have started watching the show. With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this story, along with my other old "Charmed" stories I will be posting here.

Stix Feet Under- Missing Scene

Paige shivered as she tried to get back to sleep. She had been trying for the past two hours, but nothing seemed to be working. She tried thinking of pleasant stuff, but nothing came to her. She was too shaken from the previous hours events. It was all rushing back to her in a whirlwind and it just made her all

the more scared.

As Paige lay there, she started feeling sick. As she shivered again, she realized she needed to be near one of her sisters right now.

Thankfully, the one sister she wanted to be near more than anything was home.

Paige grabbed Fizzy and crept out of bed, much like she used to do when she was little.

She crept into Piper's room and carefully climbed into bed next to her sleeping older sister.

Piper felt the blanket tug a little as someone else climbed into bed beside her. She rolled over, expecting to reach out and feel Leo, but was surprised when her hand came in contact with a slightly smaller one.

"Paige?" Piper asked, knowing full well that's who it was.

"Uh-huh," Paige said. That was all she could manage. She was feeling too scared at the moment. She had almost died and now she knew how precious life really was. How precious her family was.

Not receiving a good enough answer from her little sister, Piper sat up and was now fully awake. She put her hand on Paige's shoulder.

The moment Piper did that, Paige couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She threw herself into Piper's arms, crying and shaking somethin' awful.

"Shh, shh," Piper soothed, starting to stroke Paige's hair gently. "SHh, shh, hush now, Missy Paige. It's okay. It's all right. Piper's here. I have you. You're okay. What's the matter with my Missy Paige, huh?"

Paige just cried into Piper's shoulder for what seemed like forever, but was really only ten minutes before replying through sobs, 'I almost. . . .I almost. . . .I was so. . . .It was so scary! I almost. . ."

"Shh, shh," Piper continued to hush Paige gently. She knew what Paige was trying to say, but couldn't. "It's okay, sweetie. It's all right. We're all okay. Everything's all right now." She drew Paige closer and wrapped her in a hug while planting a kiss on her cheek.

As Piper continued to soothe Paige, she felt a horn dig into her arm. She smiled, knowing full well who Paige had brought with her. No matter how old Paige got, she would always love her My Little Ponies, Fizzy especially. Piper stroked Fizzy's mane before resuming comforting Paige.

It was only when Piper kissed Paige's cheek for a second time, did she notice that her Missy Paige felt warm. Warmer than was usual.

"Paige?" Piper asked. "Are you feeling okay, honey?"

Paige shook her head.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked. "I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

Paige hiccupped before speaking. She was still really upset.

"My stomach. . . . stomach hurts!"

"Okay, all right, it's okay. It's probably from being so worked up."

Paige merely whimpered as she buried her face in Piper's shoulder again. All she wanted was Piper.

Piper managed to untangle herself from Paige long enough to get a thermometer and Paige a bucket. She brought both things back into the room and put the bucket on the table. She then put the thermometer underneath Paige's tongue and waited for it to beep.

Once it did, Piper took it out and read it. According

to the thermometer, Paige had a temperature of 101.4 degrees.

"Okay, you're cooking here, Missy Paige," Piper said, giving Paige's shoulder a pat.

Paige groaned painfully. The mere mention of food made her stomach rive like snakes.

Piper got Paige some Ginger Ale and held it while Paige sipped at it slowly. So far, so good. But five minutes later, things took a turn for the worst.

Everything was okay until Paige took a sip of Ginger Ale.

A few minutes after doing so, without warning, she threw it back up two minutes later.

Piper had the bucket in front of Paige in seconds.

"Oh Paige!" Piper said sympathetically. She put a cool wash cloth on Paige's forehead and got her another one to suck on. This was a trick Grams had taught them when they were little. It helped keep them hydrated.

After Paige had sucked on the washcloth for a few minutes, Piper took it and rinsed it out along with the bucket.

Once that was done, she brought the latter back to the room and set it on the night stand.

"Just try and rest," Piper told her sister. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you."

Paige nodded as she laid her head against Piper's shoulder and closed her eyes, Fizzy still in her protective grasp. She was feeling terrible.

"That's my Missy Paige. That's my Missy Paige," Piper said gently as she stroked Paige's hair and managed to get Paige calmed down.

Piper managed to get Paige off to sleep sometime later.

"Sweet dreams, Missy Paige," she said, planting a kiss on Paige's cheek. 'I love you very much. I'll see you in the

morning." With that, Piper fell asleep herself. She hoped Paige would feel better in the morning. She too had been scared to pieces when Paige almost died, but Piper was grateful that they had been able to fix everything.

As a result, she now had both of her sisters wit her once again.

As Piper drifted off to sleep, she whispered, "Thank you, Mom. Thank you, Prue. Thank you for keeping Paige safe and bringing her back to us. I love you both."

THE END


End file.
